Koop Klan vs Xnaut Army Chapter 1
by MasterMario101
Summary: Bowser's army fights with Lord Crump's Xnauts in this Paper Mario clash!
1. The Beginning

Koopa Klan vs. X-nauts

Bowser: Kammy, get my army ready; those people will not make fools of us again!

Kammy: Yes Lord Bowser, We will be ready in a few minutes. He will get his payback for his "Hag-thing" insults.

Bowser: Koopa Klan assembles! (Soon an army of Koopas, Para Koopas, Hammer Bros, Magikoopas, Koopatrols, and many other army members arrived.)

Bowser: How many troops do we have present currently?

Kammy: We have just about 10,000 troops.

Bowser: Good, now make sure their armor is strong, and that they have powerful weapons. Meanwhile I'll get a few allies.

Kammy: Yes my lord, right away.

Crump: X-naut, what is our status report from our spies?

General: Well Lord Crump, it seems that the Koopa Klan is preparing for an attack and he wants to get a few allies with him.

Crump: What? So he thinks he can stop the X-naut army. Well get our army ready so we can counter the attack.

General: Yes sir, right away sir. X-nauts assemble, all troops report.

Crump: (After the troops assembled) General, how many troops do we have?

General: about 25,000 sir.

Crump: Good, yes good. Bug ugg ugg uga! Yes now make sure we have top-notch potions by tomorrow, they will attack as soon as they can.

Bowser: Hello? Anyone here? General Guy, hello?

Shy Guy: Lord Bowser, what business brings you to our toy box?

Bowser: Never mind that, just bring me to General Guy.

Shy Guy: Ok fine. (He walks up to a door and mumbles something.) You may go in Lord Bowser.

Bowser: Thank you.

General Guy: So Bowser, what do you need from me this time?

Bowser: I have a question first. Have you built any new machines lately?

General Guy: Of course, in the past year alone we have built 1,100 new machines, all waiting for our return to the top of the World. But, why do you ask?

Bowser: Well I am awaiting to make an attack, and I need to use your army and your machines.

General Guy: Him, well I do long to make an attack, so I will come to your service with my army of 3,000 troops.

Bowser: Yes good, show up at my castle immediately. (With that he left.)

Crump: How many potions have we made in the past 2 days?

X-naut: So far we have about 10,000 potions.

Crump: Good, keep up the good work.

Crump: X-naut, how is my new machine coming along?

X-naut: Well on my calculations, it will be ready in 2 days.

Crump: Two days?! He could attack at any moment and you tell me two days?

X-naut: Well we could speed it up maybe.

Crump: Do it now!


	2. Gaining trust

Koopa Klan vs. X-naut Army

Chapter 2

Kammy: Lord Bowser, are you sure we can trust these shy guys?

Bowser: Of course, we need all the help we can get!

Kammy: Well then are you going to get any other allies to help us?

Bowser: Well I'm going to try to get any help we can get. By the way, send out a message to all the Koopa Klan around the world and tell them to arrive as soon as they can!

Kammy: Yes my Lord, but may I ask, what are you going to be doing?

Bowser: Well first I'm going to have a talk with General Guy, then the rest is none of your business!

Kammy: Well sorry, I had to ask, well now I'll get the message ready. (But by the time she finished Bowser was out the door.

General Guy: Hut hut, Bowser needs us, I shall report.

Bowser: Umm, I'm right here.

General Guy: Oh sorry, well what do you need me for now?

Bowser: Well I need you to ready for an attack tomorrow at dawn.

General Guy: Yes sir, we will talk our battle plan.

Bowser: Good.

Crump: Heh, well X-naut is it ready?

X-naut: Yes Crump dude, I mean sir dude, er, sir?

Crump: Enough! Now let me try it out.

X-naut: Uh dude, sir, I wouldn't do that.

Crump: Yeah, your right, but she is a beauty.

X-naut: Uh sir, our inventory of 50,000 potions is finished.

Crump: Good, now prepare for battle!  
X-naut: sir yes dude!

Yoshi: Um general, there is someone coming toward our island.

General: What? Well let's see what they want.


	3. Clash!

Koopa Klan vs.

X-naut chapter 3

Bowser: Yes umm well you see, we need your help in….

Yoshi: Yes you require our service?

Bowser: No, I need your help.

Yoshi: Yes that is what I mentioned.

Bowser: Never mind, we need your help in the war on the X-nauts.

Yoshi: Hmm, so you need us to battle in your little primitive scuffle?

Bowser: Say what now?

Yoshi: Wow, you tortoises sure do not have the same basic brain activity.

Bowser: Are you calling me stupid?!

Yoshi: Well I'd say unadvanced, but yes.

Bowser: Why you, ugh fine tell me how you think you are smarter than me!

Yoshi: Well we did invent the highest technique possible to solve the Toadankahmen Theorem.

Bowser: Um, oh yeah, well we Koopas are the powerfulest army power in the world.

Yoshi: You mean most powerful?

Bowser: Umm O.K. well try me.

Yoshi: What does H E L P spell?

Bowser: Oh that's easy, um H is ch chelp?

Yoshi: you really do need help, sure we'll join you, on one condition.

Bowser: Ok what do you need?

Yoshi: One thing, we need two books from your library.

Bowser: Well fine here's "The History of the Koopa Klan" First edition, and "100 Ways to Torture a Kingdom." Ha.

Yoshi: Umm well, I suppose that will have to do. We will have 5,000 troops join you in your conquest, agreed?

Bowser: Hey, why not, I'll see you there.

Crump: Is my machine ready?

X-naut: Yes Crump you can get into it now.

Crump: Perfect, now let's begin the attack.

X-naut: But, I thought, um, but weren't we waiting for them to attack?

Crump: We _were _but now we are not. Buh buh huh huh huh huh!

X-naut: Creepy, but now what is our plan?

Crump: Well they are coming from Yoshi's Island, but we still out number them, so we will attack at sea!

X-naut: But isn't it over the Mushroom Ocean, so wouldn't we attack at ocean?

Crump: Hrumph, you are hopeless!

X-naut: Shall I prepare our ships?

Crump: Yes have them ready immediately!

Yoshi: We'll take a separate boat it shall be ready in a few minutes.

Bowser: Ok, so Koopas ready the course!

Koopa: Umm Lord, there is something in the distance.

Bowser: Whazzat? There can't be. Who are they?

Koopa: Huh, oh no, its its…

Crump: It is I Lord Crump and the X-nauts!

Bowser: Woah, I don't believe it, he thinks he can have the title Lord?!

Kammy: Insolent fool! He shall perish for the calling of Hag Thing!! Gaaaa!

Bowser; woah, lay off the caffeine or something.

Crump: Feel the Crump-a-Bomb!

Battle Stats!

X-naut Team

Crump

30,000 X-nauts

10,000 Yux and mini-yux

Bowser Team

Bowser

Kammy

General Guy

General Yoshi

10,000 Koopas

5,000 Shy Guys

5,000 Yoshis


End file.
